Out with the Old
by IseeURtrueCOLORS
Summary: Aelita and Yumi are best friends. sisters even. ...Everyone knows it's hard to lose your best friend. AelitaYumi friendship. UxY, JxATwoshot. Rated T for some mature themes and cursing.
1. Sorting through memories, or part 1

Authors Note: Wow. I'm amazed at myself I'm actually writing this. I've said to myself that I was gonna write this story that;s been in the back of my mind for weeks now.

First of all, I just wanna say that this is suppose to show the strong friendship between Yumi and Aelita (or how strong I think it would be as they got older). Frankly, It's really hard to find one decent story that centers around a Yumi/Aelita FRIENDSHIP. So I'm making one. There just aren't enough out there. :shakes head sadly:

Second, I haven't decided if this will be a one-shot or a two-shot. Probably a two-shot. And seeing as how I'm working with next to no material, here- it'll probably take me forever.

Disclaimer: I've said it before. I'll say it again. I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did, there would be at least 7 seasons and a movie with REAL actors in it, based off the show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready Aelita? On the count of three. One, two, three."

In the small apartment of 18 year old Aelita Stones and 20 year old Yumi Ishiyama, the two could be seen in the somewhat empty room of Aelita, with a messy variety of items at their feet and two empty bags in each of there hands.

"Yumi-we've got alot of crap."

"You're telling me. I'm just wondering how we got all our stuff so badly mixed together like this."

"I guess when you live with your best friend for a year, and share all your stuff with her, things tend to get mixed up."

At this Yumi shrugged and continued to sort through the mess on the floor of the other female's now almost-desolate room. She paused and made a disgusted face about a grey, horrid-smelling sock that was under a bag of nail polish. Aelita saw her holding a wad of something away from her face. As soon as the oder hit her nose, she stopped volintarelly breathing.

"Ewwww is that thing mine or yours?"

"I don't even wanna know" Yumi said, and flung the sock out the window, since they were on the third floor. Below, a passerby could be heard complaining about the smell.

The girls giggled at that.

"I'm gonna miss you Aelita."

The younger woman looked up from the items she was currently placing in boxes to a familiar face with an unfamiliar look on it: one of sorrow. But yet, she was smiling all the same. As confused as Aelita was by this random outburst, she figured Yumi just wanted to talk.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Yumi. But you know-it's not like I'm never going to see you again. I'll just see you less, is all." After Aelita said this she gave Yumi a cheerful smile and proceeded to mark a filled up box as "Aelita's crap".

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yumi sigh, and lean up against the wall, and take another sip of her soda. Something she always did when something was bothering her.

"Okay Yumi, what's bothering you? I mean, ...hey what's that?"

In her hand, Yumi was holding what looked like a Christmas card.

"Hey, I remember that card, you gave it to me for Christmas last year. I've been looking for it." Aelita said, smiling. She took the card from Yumi's hand and placed it in another box with her valuables.

She Christmas card was for one's sister, however, although Yumi and Aelita were not blood sisters, they were pretty darn close.

"Aelita?"

"hm?"

"When you move in with Jeremie after the wedding...well, Christmas will be in a week, and...I was just wondering..."

"Yes Yumi?"

"Well,...I mean...I know things are going to change, but how much? I mean, we always use to have everyone come over here for Christmas...and, well, since you and Jeremie are getting married, does that mean you'll be spending Christmas with each other and well...I don't know..."

"Yumi, don't worry about it. Yes, I'm starting a new life with Jeremie. That doesn't mean we still can't hang out." Aelita said, trying to cheer her friend up. Try as she might, she wasn't quite grasping the other girl's thoughts or feelings.

Since the beginning of time-well, since Jeremie found Aelita on that computer screen, they've been together. They were meant to be. So no one was really surprised when Jeremie asked Aelita to marry him the day of their graduation. It took them a year to plan the wedding, and for that entire year, Yumi and Aelita were living together in a two-bedroom apartment. Making appointments with caterers, ordering table wear, making guests lists, creating flower arrangements and going to sometimes nausiating (toYumi) hour-long appointments with high-end fashion designers just to get dresses fitted. And then there was the occassional time or two when Yumi would cuss out this person or that person, threatening that if they didn't get the bride's order right, there would be hell to pay.

And there would. Because Yumi always had Aelita's back. Sort of like an older sister. And as an older sister, to see your younger sister leave, someone you've cared for for so long, someone you've shared all your secrets with, shared your shoes with-(and got them returned to you in complete ruins), someone who is always there to listen to you- someone you'll always listen to- you begin to think about what happens after they're gone.After you can't share your secrets anymore like you could. It's hard to give that up to another person.

"Aelita..."

"But in that moment, it Dawned on Aelita. Yumi was scared. Scared she was losing Aelita. As a best friend and as a sister.

Her eyes widened and she took in a deep breath, hoping it would help her to say what she wanted to. It was actually something she learned from Yumi - when you take a deep breath before you speak, it helps your sentences from coming out jumbled.

"Yumi..." Aelita didn't know what to say to that, though. There was nothing she could say. In a way, she would always confide in Jeremie now, and not Yumi. Jeremie would be her new shoulder to cry on. And not Yumi. And everyone knew it. Especially Yumi.

"Think of it this way-sure I'll be with Jeremie more now that I'm moving out. But you know- you'll be with Ulrich alot more too." Aelita smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

True, Yumi would be with Ulrich alot more. Aelita was moving out of there apartment and into a new house with Jeremie. And Ulrich was moving in with Yumi. to the place where Yumi's sister used to sleep. Ulrich, her boyfriend, was moving into the place that for so long, Yumi was use to sharing all her girl secrets with the one person who understood. the one person who never judged her.

_"It's not that I don't love Ulrich...I do. Very much so, But...he just isn't Aelita." _Yumi thought, and sighed again. She'd been doing that alot lately.

"To be real honest, I don't know whether I'm upgrading or down grading here. I mean, on one hand, my boyfriend is moving in with me. The person I love. But my sister -the person I could always tell anything to- is moving out. And she'll be telling all her new secrets to someone else. I...really don't know how I'm suppose to take that."

"Yumi...Of course me and Jeremie will be closer. I mean, we already are close, but when you marry someone, they should be the person you most confide in. So we can grow- as a couple. And I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true," she adds with a smile. "Don't you think you and Ulrich should do the same thing? Now you can wake him up in the weee hours of the morning when you have something on your mind, instead of me." She laughs, "Maybe with Jeremie, I can actually get some descent sleep".

Yumi smiled. "Yeah I'm sure Ulrich would be just absolutely fucking thrilled if I knocked on his door at 1:00 a.m. just because I wanted to talk." As soon her smile was there, it was gone. "But honestly...you and Jeremie are getting married. Of course you'll tell each other everything...Aelita, me and Ulrich aren't engaged! So who who am _I_ suppose to tell everything to?"

"Yumi...you don't have to be married to Ulrich just to open up and talk to him," she paused and smiled" and besides- you never know."

"Never know what?" The Japanese girl thought for a moment before saying,"Aelita, do you think Ulrich would ever ask me to marry him?"

Aelita looked at Yumi for a brief second but said nothing as her attentions were quickly turned to the loud, obnoxious knock and voices coming from outside the front door.

"Aelita!!!! I, Odd, your lover am here!!"

"Odd, you've got to cut that shit out one of these days! How do you think Jeremie will feel about you calling his WIFE your lover???"

Odd ignored Ulrich and kept shouting.

"YUMI!!!! YOUR ROMEO ULRICH DEAR AWAITE'S YOUR PRESENCE AT THE FRONT DOOR!!!" This time, shouting so loud that a a feisty 70 year old woman down the hall poked her head out the door and told him that she'd hang his ass above her fireplace if he didn't shut up. But Odd only simply replied "My ass is yours for the taking, sweets," in that comical way that only Odd can do.

This caused Yumi and Aelita to laugh, especially just from picturing the annoyed look on Ulrich's face.

"Come on Yumi, we'd better go see what they want."

The two girls opened the front door to a very amused looking Odd and a red-faced Ulrich.

"Aelita, my love, ready to run away with me to the country?"

Aelita laughed, "Of course Odd."

Before It could go any further, Ulrich decided to bring up why they were actually there.

"SO, I, being the thoughtful guy I am, decided to make you ladies some brownies. But I left the kitchen for one SECOND as they were cooling...and when I came back, they were ALL GONE. And I Have NO IDEA who ate them." He glared at Odd for a second, (who only gulped and tugged on his shirt collar), before continuing. Aelita took this as an opportunity to whisper in Yumi's ear, "He makes brownies...that's one good reason to have Ulrich move in with you", obviously trying to cheer the girl up.

"Anyways," Ulrich continued, "We were wondering if you wanted to join us for desert somewhere else?"

"Sounds good to me," Aelita started, "Me and Yumi have been trying to get our crap organized for days so that I can actually move out when I'm suppose to. It'd be nice to take a break from cleaning and packing. What do you think, Yumi?"

Yumi shrugged, "Sure. Let me get my purse- I'll meet you guys at the car in a minute." She began to walk down the hall to her room and before she heard the door close she could hear someone say "So what's up with Yumi? She seems kind of Down." She figured it was Ulrich asking Aelita - because Ulrich could read her like a book. He just didn't always know how to comfort her like Aelita did.

_"I guess it's something that'll happen in time." _She thought._  
_

After grabbing her purse, she decided stopped in Aelita's (well, really, now Ulrich's) room, and leaned against the doorway.

There wasn't much to look at but a bed up against the left wall and a mess of random items on the ground. Mostly movies and shoes...maybe a CD here or there. Stuff that had been accumulated between the two girls during the course of a year. Yumi thought about what the room would look like when all that stuff was distributed between Yumi's room and Aelita's packaging boxes. Probably too empty. In a week, December 18th precicesly, Aelita Hopper would become Aelita Belpois, and instead of boxes filled with "Aelita's crap" in this room, "Ulrich's crap" would be in it.

"I'm going to miss walking in here and seeing pink walls," Yumi said to no one but herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this wasn't too cheezy! I tried to make it as real as possible. It's not finished yet, I'm gonna put part 2 up probably tomorrow. Then it'll be finished.

;P

I hope ya'll are enjoying it so far!


	2. The Toast, or part 2

Authors note: Well...here's part two of the story! I hope this one is alright.

By the way...I changed my mind. There's gonna be a third part. XD

Hitch: 1.To unite in marriage. 2. A delay or difficulty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony went by without a hitch. Well, except for Jeremie and Aelita, that is. Aelita looked gorgeous in her traditional white wedding gown, and Jeremie couldn't take his eyes off of her. That was obvious to everyone.

At the reception, everyone was dancing. Odd was trying to pick up random women, Jeremie and Ulrich were talking and Aelita was smiling and greeting everyone like all brides do.

But there was one, however, who was shaking at the thought of what she was about to do. Something that she knew she had to do...but couldn't possibly comprehend how the right words would come out of her mouth...

_tap tap tap_

She Gulped. And walked up on stage next to the DJ. He stopped the music and she held a death grip on the microphone.

"Attention everyone...I'd like to propose a toast."

All eyes fixated on her and the lump in her throat couldn't have been in larger. She tried to swallow it down. It didn't go down. She didn't know quite what else she could do..so she laughed. That was how she started the toast.

"First of all. I'd like to thank you all for coming. Who wouldn't want to miss out on the inevitable wedding that we all knew would happen, right?"

She heard cheers and whoops, mostly from a few old classmates who really understood what she meant. Somewhere near the front of the crowd she looked out into, she saw Odd standing behind Sissi Delmas with his arms around her waist. They looked so natural together that she couldn't help but smile...which helped her talk without choking on her words, for a while.

"Right. So...I don't really know how to say what I want to. I mean, Before today-" she took a deep breath, "-I was Aelita's best friend."

She looked over at Aelita, who was standing next to Jeremie. She smiled, silently telling her that it was all okay and to go on.

"You see, marriage is a strong bond between a man and a woman; one that can't -and shouldn't- be broken. now, Aelita and Jeremie are going to have to rely on _each other. _They'll take care of each other and pay the bills together and maybe have babies together- well, you know what I'm trying to say," she laughed.

Unfortunately, Yumi felt the lump coming back up her throat again and her eyes began to sting. She did her best to wipe them away, but still they slowly made their way down her cheeks.

"Jeremie and Aelita, you are forever lovers, ...as well as best friends." She took a deep breath and wiped her last tear away-

"-And that's the way it should be."

She didn't finish the toast; just simply put the microphone down and walked offstage. Fortunately enough, Odd, who was close enough to the front, realized she couldn't talk anymore and finished it for her.

He raised his glass- "To Jeremie and Aelita, everyone."

And the room erupted into cheers as two sisters embraced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um..yeah. Definetly not as long as the last one, but there is a part three coming after this. But I swear that after that, that's it!


	3. In with the new, or part 3

Authors Note: Alright...there will be no sequel to this story. What was originally going to be the sequel was this chapter, but I realized that it didn't make sense as a sequel, because it would come after the next chapter. So therefore...this chapter is very short. not even a chapter really, more like a paragraph. I'm sure you can already see that. XD And I can't make the next chapter a sequel, because then the story wouldn't have a proper close...so basically, you have to tell with me for one more chapter after this one. But just one more...honestly, I couldn't possibly make this longer than four chapters...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knocked on the door 3 times before she heard a stir from inside the room.

She knocked again. Poking her head in the room, she asks "Ulrich, can I come in?"

Ulrich sighed and rolled over so that he was lying face-up toward the ceiling. "Come in."

Hesitently, she walked over to his bed and lingered siting on the edge of it for a moment before lying on her back next to him.

He didn't hear her say or do anything for a while, so he took a hold of her hand and looked over at her. She was looking up towards the ceiling and her eyes looked empty...tired.

"I couldn't sleep." she looks over at him, expecting a reply.

_This is the fifth time this week she's had insomnia like this. I guess it happens to her often. _

"Got alot on your mind?..." he questions. she laughs.

"You know, it's funny. With Aelita and Jeremie's wedding over, you'd think I'd have less on my mind...but,...I don't know." She finally says.

He thinks about it for a moment before saying, "Is this about your parents?"

Yes, true, Yumi's parents were having a few more fights right now...so bad that they had to seperate again...And on the verge of getting divorced.

"I just...sometimes I just wonder whether or not I'll be like them...you know what I mean?" she spoke the words, not really understanding what she meant. Ulrich seemed to.

"So this isn't really about them...it's about us." She looks at him, confused. he keeps talking. "Yumi, I love you. And you love me. And I don't care who are what tries to bring us down. I don't care if everyone in the world is breaking up and getting divorced and fighting. It won't be us, Yumi. Because we're not everybody. We were meant to be together forever...and I know that. And you know that. Nothing else should matter."

Surprised as ever, Yumi hated herself for letting just one tear slide down her cheek as she hugged Ulrich. yet she felt peace all the same.

"Goodnight Ulrich."

-yawn- "Goodnight Yumi."

Before those first few moments of drowsiness when a person drifts to sleep, Yumi realized that when Aelita told her about how Ulrich felt, it was a lot different than hearing the words from Ulrich himself. She believed them now.

And it was also then that she realized that at 1:00 in the morning, all bedroom walls look the same color.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

woooo that was me trying to share what I know. I'll start on the next chapter right away.


End file.
